Dr Willow & Reid
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: I suck at summaries, this is just a little thing I threw together. Enjoy? R&R


**As much as I wish I do, I do not own anything to do with criminal minds, I am just obsessed with many things. So R&R if you want another chapter I suppose, not sure if I should write more. **

'I think you must have picked up the wrong piece of paper Miss, this is a slot to be lecturing today,' the receptionist said patronisingly, which was the last thing Willow needed; she was on the end of her tether already.  
>'No, I am sure that this is the lecture I am holding, Physiology, specifically on the Id, Ego and Superego. I know my own subject now please could you direct me to this room,' she said as patiently as she could muster, tapping her converse clad shoes impatiently on the floor despite herself.<br>'Of course... I must say Miss you look incredibly young for someone of your standing...'  
>'I'm nineteen,' Willow replied shortly, running her hand through her now dyed purple hair, while she waited for the half witted woman behind the desk to give her the slip of paper which held the map of the school, which in retrospect, Willow would only need to glance at for a split second to memorize for the rest of her life.<br>'Wow, you must be one of those geniuses.'  
>''Okay, two things. One, I don't believe in Intelligence Quotient. It's relative to that of someone's location which goes though such changes of flux it is a bad idea to judge such a thing by. You can place a child who struggles in school in a third world country and they will be considered a genius. I mean, look at the Spanish culture. They use two different verbs to mean the same thing. However, they use <em>estar<em> to describe location. _Ser_ is used to describe something that is permanent or isn't changed that often. Estar is used to describe something that changes often and is never permanent. Second thing, I'm the only genius I know.' She said without concentrating on the conversation too much, she was thinking again of her notes which she had stored in her black rucksack on the lecture.  
>'Uh huh?' The woman said confused by both her sudden outburst and her words, neither of which registered on her brain, handing over the small tatty piece of yellowing bit of paper.<br>'Thank you,' Willow muttered, taking the piece of paper, only glancing at it for a split second before shoving it into her skinny jean back pocket, strolling down the corridor with a hurried pace, according to her silver pendant, pocket watch necklace she was already ten minutes late, she opened the door, and groaned internally as she noticed how big it was, almost full and a few non students sitting in the back row, she tried to have a decent look at them but she had to hurry to the front as quick as she could, all but throwing her bag on the floor as she reached the stage, yanking her notes out and shoving her nerdy black rimmed glasses on her nose with surprising force.  
>'Hello everyone, my name is Doctor Willow-' she began, but got cut off by one of the male students in the middle row, whistling and saying that "she could play doctors with him anytime."<br>'Oh _funny_,' was all she said back to him, the sarcasm laced heavily in her voice, before carrying on with her lecture, everyone captivated by her voice.

'Now as I hope you all know about the human mind that its make up primarily of three parts, the consciousness, unconscious and preconscious – and in these parts there is the Id, Ego and Superego...' 

'Reid you should go too,' said Hotch, turning his back as soon as the words were out of his mouth, carrying on with the conversation with the detective.

And an hour later Morgan was still grumbling about it, 'I don't know why he didn't send Prentiss here instead of you Reid, I mean no offence but you already know all this stuff man.'  
>'He said I might, uh, learn something else from this lecture.' He said with a smile, he would love it if any lecture he went to would teach him something new.<br>'Yeah well you might if this Doctor Willow ever turned up,' JJ grumbled alongside Morgan, although Reid could tell that she was secretly thrilled to get the opportunity to go here, as _work._ He could tell as she didn't join in on the car journey with his and Morgan's discussion about if they should just wait outside the hall until it was over, then just ambush her.  
>As soon as the words were out of JJ's mouth, the door opened, automatically making everyone's head's turn towards the centre of the noise – which was a beautiful young woman.<br>Reid had always thought JJ was beautiful, but since there date, which ended on a rough note he had always seen her beauty differently; it had changed into a sibling love instead of what he had thought it would always be.  
>She was nervous, that much he could tell just from where he was sitting, she'd noticed them right away, all three of them standing out from the crowd like splashes of colour in black and white films. She had bright long purple hair, which flopped into her eyes as she pushed her glasses up her nose some of her fringe fell forwards into her eyes, she didn't bother to push it away, she just began her seminar.<br>'No away is that Doctor Willow,' Morgan whispered to Reid, who put his glasses into his pocket. Reid did have the intention of reading his favourite book through her short seminar, but now he didn't have the heart, and he honestly felt like he would learn something new.  
>'Hello everyone, my name is Doctor Willow-' she said as soon as Morgan uttered those words to Reid, who just grinned.<br>'Dayym dude she's young – you should get in there my man you could end up with a chance,' he muttered appreciably settling into his seat.  
>'This might be weird to you Morgan but I don't see girls like that,' Reid whispered back.<br>'As long as you don't see guys like that either.'  
>'Ssh,' whispered JJ, who was taking notes already, it seemed that Doctor Willow didn't mess about, she went straight to what the lesson was about and she did it in great detail too.<p>

Willow sighed a deep sigh of relief as the lesson finished and her pupils started filing out of the room with speed which could only be described of a last lesson on a Friday night. Willow pulled her nerd glasses off and tucked them in her bag, she was crouching down, stuffing her notepad inside, crammed because of the books, when she could feel eyes on her, and she jerked her head up and watched as the only adults walked down the long stairs to her.  
>'Hello my name is Agent Jeru and this is SSA Morgan and Doctor Reid, we're from the FBI,' the only female of the three said, smiling friendly holding out her hand, she shook her outstretched hand softly, taking it in turns to look at each of them to see if they were lying, which if they were done a brilliant job of covering it up.<br>'Pleasant to meet you, my name is Doctor Willow,' she replied, tucking loose stands of her hair behind her ear.  
>'You look a bit young to be a Doctor,' said the cutest of the three, in Willow's opinion – who was also introduced as a Doctor.<br>'So do you,' she said slowly, picking her bag up off the floor, looking at all of them.  
>'What are you a doctor of exaltedly?' he asked her.<br>'Psychology, sociology, mythology and English creative writing,' she took a second to feel smug at their shocked expressions before turning back to Dr. Reid, 'What are you a Doctor of, if you don't mind me asking.'  
>'Uh, of course not,' he said nervously, 'I am a doctor of psychology and sociology and have just completed a philosophy PhD.'<br>'Impressive,' she nodded chirpily; 'if you have a PhD in psychology you shouldn't really attend any of these, what I have to teach them is fundamentally _oh so_ simple.'  
>'What you <em>have<em> to teach them?' Reid said, it seemed like he did what she did sometimes picking at someone's words to decipher what the opposing person was thinking.  
>'Yes I am just covering these lessons, I don't really enjoy public speaking,' she said awkwardly, Morgan and JJ were both staring at her like she'd grown a second head.<br>'How old are you?' Morgan asked, 'not meaning to be rude Doctor Willow, it's just...'  
>'Please just call me Willow, I don't really like being called doctor and I'm nineteen sir,' she muttered, 'is there anything I can help you with?'<br>'Yes there is actually,' Reid said, and Willow seemed to see that he was getting over excited; his hand gestures became more extravagant and awkward at the same time.  
>'We work with the FBI as profilers, now a lot of your work centres on the Id, Ego and Superego right?' Morgan asked her, when she nodded silently he carried on, 'and we think we could use your help on this case.'<br>'Sure,' she smiled, and pushed some more hair behind her ear, 'how can I help?'  
>'Well, uh, you see it's kind of complicated, and this theory could be wrong-' began Reid, pulling the file of their theses from his satchel.<br>'But it could be right,' Willow said interrupting him; she smiled nervously as an apology. 'If you are profilers, then you shouldn't say that a theory you have is wrong, "when the possible is deemed impossible, the improbable is deemed probable"', she quoted, 'you can't say something is wrong until you know it is for certain, people aren't predictable like that.'  
>Morgan and JJ stared at her again, as if she had indeed grown another head, and the Doctor looked impressed again, smiling nervously at me, which made him seem ever cuter. It was obvious the way he acted, his body language that he was nervous and awkward at the best of times, but it was like it was a deeming quality for him, already she couldn't imagine the sweet Doctor Reid without being awkward.<br>'You sound like a mini-Reid,' Morgan laughed, getting a slight giggle from JJ who was looking like she wanted the ground to swallow Willow up whole from the death looks she was giving her.  
>'Is there anywhere she can talk?' JJ asked icily, her blue eyes boring into Willow's lilac ones.<br>'Yeah sure,' she said smiling impishly, her movements a little awkward as she walked around them, leading them to her small and temporary office which she knew was just on the other side of campus. 

Reid couldn't help but to be utterly fascinated by her, the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she fluttered her hands when she was trying to describe something in the way that others could understand, trying so hard to seem like she wasn't smarter than they were, when in reality she was a nineteen year old kid, but her eyes – even though they were hidden behind her odd contact lenses, Reid could tell that she'd seen more things than anyone of them in that room.  
>'Uh I'm sorry Miss, these picture's aren't very nice, but they will help you get an idea of the crime scene,' Reid could hear himself say to her shyly, ignoring Morgan's grinning which was aimed at him. 'You see there have been nine murders, in the same three point radius – and they can be obviously split into three different people, however the DNA at the scene says that it's the same killer, although the victimology is different, the toxicology and post mortem came back utterly different...'<br>Willow frowned slightly, as her fingers lightly danced over each gruesome picture, but she didn't say anything until she'd looked at each picture in such detail.  
>'It is a major unbalance,' she whispered, Reid almost didn't hear her.<br>'Pardon? What do you mean?' Morgan asked her.  
>'This murder,' she tapped at the first set of pictures, the first rape, and murder of Marjorie Wilson, who had been bludgeoned to death with a baseball bat, then post mortem stabbed seventeen times all over her body, 'you could call it the work of solely the Id, compared to the other murders, this is the only set of deaths on a common, beautiful woman, in her late teens, early twenties?' she asked curiously, but without waiting for an answer she carried on, as if she was rushing because she might forget her idea. Reid couldn't help but to smile softly at her, she seemed to be amazed at her own mind. Better amazed by her mind than afraid by it like he is. 'So this represents what he wants and he will have her, ignorant of if she wants him if not, so he takes her, ignoring all moral reasoning – right and wrong, which primarily is the ego. This one,' she said tapping the second set, 'is the ego.'<p> 


End file.
